Mistletoe Mayhem
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Hermione and Draco get caught under mistletoe at 3am. What happens when there is no one to save them? Incredibly fluffy fic, HD. R&R. Update upon reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was officially unable to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for the past God alone knew how many minutes and just couldn't get to bed. She needed a walk. Yes.

She rolled out of bed and landed on the ground managing to land on her face and behind (which, believe me, is not easy), as was the custom, as quietly as possible.

She got up and changed into something a bit warmer. It was FREEZING outside, and everything was covered in snow. She pulled on her shoes and walked out of her dorm.

She went downstairs, planning to go to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. She was weary for that darned mistletoe that people kept getting stuck under.

It was everywhere. Under doors to classrooms, on the ceilings, in the great hall, the toilets, _everywhere._

So people tried to go around with friends of the opposite gender. Unless, of course, they preferred to be set free by someone of the…er…same gender.

She thought she heard a rustle as she was down the hallway leading to the portrait of the fruits, right around the corner, and she spun around, wand out.

Oh, must have been her imagination. She spun around in the right direction and lifted one foot and tried to put it in front of her, but found, shockingly, she couldn't.

Oh, bloody hell. She looked up and there it was, that wretched plant above her, watching her… oh frick.

This. Was bad.

She looked all around her, hoping to see someone, anyone, to come and get her OUT of this bleeding mess.

"Erm, anyone?" she called out. "Is someone there? I'm in a bit of a fix… can someone help me? Please??? I'm not too choosy, you know."

"What are you whining about, Granger?" came a tenor voice from the corner she'd just come around.

"Malfoy! NO!" but, of course, it was too late. He'd stepped round the corner and banged right into her.

"Jeesh, Granger, you are inconsiderate. Standing round corners like that… honestly."

"Malfoy, what would I be doing here?"

"I dunno. Snorting cocaine?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

"Hilarious, I know. What _are _you doing here, anyway?" the curiosity took over his senses and he forgot to add something rude.

"Look up, you idiot."

He narrowed his eyes—Malfoys took orders from no-one and he was about to blatantly _not _look up—when once again, that damned curiosity got the better of him.

He looked up. "Oh for the love of…"

Then the realization sunk in. "Wait. Does that mean… I have to… you have to… oh no. No, no. I won't do it."

"Doesn't seem like we have a choice, ferret."

"Oh shut up, beaver, I'm thinking. There must be a counter-charm…"

There was a momentary pause. He looked defeated.

"Oh what shall we do?" said Hermione, sarcastically, rolling her eyes "When the all great Malfoy can't think of anything, the world has no hope."

He smirked, arrogantly, "Of course."

"What are _you_ doing here, anyway, ferret? Sneaking around to do your Death Eater stuff? Going to poison Dobby, are we?"

"Fortunately for you, Granger, I won't be killing your mother, what was that you called her? Dobby? Yes, I won't be murdering her."

"Oh, joy. How can I ever repay you? Oh, how 'bout a kiss, so we can get out of here?"

He didn't appear to have heard her. "I'm not a death eater."

"What?"

"I'm NOT a death eater." He repeated.

"Oh sure."

"I AM NOT. A DEATH EATER. Don't EVER say anything like that again." he seemed truly mad, and she was shocked.

He appeared to remember himself. "Granger." He said calmly. Too calmly. "I'm not a death eater, and I never will be."

"Um, okay… but why do you care? Isn't it an honor, or something?"

"I don't… _support_ some of my father's ideas."

"Oh. I see."

He looked away.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"No."

"Is it your father?"

He hesitated, wondering if he could tell her, and nodded. "Just because I don't support his ideas doesn't mean he cares about what I think."

"Oh. OH. That must be terrible." She said, sympathetically.

He shrugged.

She patted his shoulder somewhat hesitantly. He looked very surprised.

"It will turn out okay." She said.

He shrugged again. "I s'pose."

"It _will_ be." She insisted.

"You think?" he asked, uncertain.

She nodded. Just then, of course, she had to trip over her robes in an attempt to stand a bit more comfortably, seeing as they were mere inches apart. She grabbed the first thing she could, instinctively, which happened to be Draco's robes. They tumbled into a heap, on the floor.

"Gerroff me." Mumbled Hermione, through a mouthful of fabric.

"I'm trying." He somehow managed to pull himself up, and held out a hand to help her. She looked at it uncertainly. "You sure about that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not proposing to you, Granger, just take my hand, would you?"

She giggled at the double meaning. He rolled his eyes and said "Not that way. Wow, you _do_ fantasize about me proposing to you a lot, don't you?"

She flamed. "I do NOT." It was the truth. Up till now, she's thought that Malfoy was a useless git. A HOT, useless git. But a git nonetheless.

She grabbed his hand and got up. If he felt the same jolt of electricity as she did when their hands met, he didn't let on.

"Well. Now what?" she asked.

He looked at his watch. A nice, new, shiny, expensive looking watch. She shoved her left hand—the one with her old, battered watch—in her pocket. Stupid shiny watch owner.

"It's…3 a.m…"

"Whoa."

"I came down for a SNACK." He moaned. "Not _this_… doctor Phil session!"

She giggled. "You watch Doctor Phil?"

He shrugged. "A bit."

"Wow. Never saw that one coming."

He grinned, the first time she had ever seen him do so. It didn't look bad on him.

They slumped to the ground.

"So…" he said, awkwardly, after a moment. "How's life?"

"Decent." She admitted. "My parents are a bit mad at me, though. I told them I wanted to stop attending regular school during the holidays, and they got angry." She shrugged.

"Wait, you attend school in the _holidays_?"

"Mm hmm."

"That must stink."

"You have no idea." She said with feeling. "So what about you?"

"Well, my sister's kind of annoying…"

"You have a sister?" she asked, surprised.

"Yep. 26 years old. Went to Baubaxtons."

"Oh. Okay. What's her name?"

"Jupiter."

"That's interesting. Anyone ever mentioned you have odd ideas for names? I mean, really, _Draco_?" she teased.

He turned, astonishingly, red.

"I was just kidding," she said.

He relaxed a bit.

"I suppose we should… you know… get out of this thing now…" he said after around half an hour, during which they chatted about favourite teachers, subjects, colours, books, corners in the library and so on.

"Er, yes, I suppose we should."

They both stood up. She cleared her throat. There was a pause. "This is officially awkward." He announced.

She couldn't help but grin, and so did he.

He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and drew closer.

They both closed their eyes and he murmured "If you tell anyone about this, I will decapitate you." And then he was kissing her.

It was not at all how she expected. She expected his lips to be slimy but they were quite dry, and warm. She didn't mind this much at all.

It was not how he expected kissing Hermione to be like, either. He thought it would be horrible, but her lips fit against his perfectly, and he found he didn't mind it much at all.

They moved closer, and his hands slid around her waist and hers around his neck.

This was, in fact, the most amazing kiss she'd ever had in her life. Every part of her tingled with warmth and something else. She liked kissing him very much. She liked his silky hair, and his smooth, warm skin, and—oh god, she was kissing Draco Malfoy! And quite passionately, too.

And then, she realized, she was feeling so floaty and happy, she didn't really care. But he was probably getting irritated now, she thought sadly, and decided to pull away. She did and so did he, seeming quite reluctant. They realized their current positions–his arms around the small of her back and her fingers entangled in his hair, and their bodies pressed as close together as possible—before springing apart into impassive positions.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She wasn't.

"No, I'm sorry." He replied. Neither was he.

"Well, I guess this makes us friends, then" he decided, as they walked towards the kitchen, both secretly hoping to be caught under mistletoe together again.

**The End Unless you demand ore, in which case I would be happy to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the next few days, due to the mere awkwardness of it all, Hermione tried to avoid Draco Malfoy. She had practically KISSED a STRANGER. But it had been ever so nice… nice wasn't the right term. It had been fabulous. She hadn't been able to think about anything else but that wretched, horrible, wonderful kiss.

She was interrupted in her head by a little warning bell that alerted her that Draco was near. Why she even had that stupid bell in her head was a mystery.

"Hey, Granger." Said that tenor voice she had been dreading—and at the same time hoping—to hear since the past three days.

"Er, hi."

"Avoiding me, are we?" she flamed as he spoke the words. "I thought we'd had a truce."

"Not been avoiding you." She muttered.

He looked very amused. "Scared you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me, were you now?"

"Shut UP."

"Jeesh, relax, beaver. Though you aren't technically a beaver anymore."

"You're not exactly a ferret either." She countered.

"We shall have to think up new rude things to call each other."

She sat up at that. "Malfoy, doesn't this whole thing mean ANYTHING to you?"

"Um," he said, noticing that people were starting to stare at them. "Mind keeping it down, fuzz-brain? I have a reputation to uphold."

"It didn't mean anything at all, did it?" she was wounded, although she wondered why, seeing as she didn't like him one bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"That morning, Malfoy. You _know_ what I'm talking about. That kiss didn't mean anything to you?" he flinched ever so slightly at the word 'kiss'.

"I…" he stammered. "er,"

Before he could think something up, she had stormed off, furious, grabbing her books swiftly.

He sat there, confused.

--

Later that week, he discovered he had charms the same period as Hermione. He found her easily in the still almost-empty class and sat down next to her.

"What. Do. You. Want. Ferret." She asked icily.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry, for whatever it is I ever did that upset you. I truly, truly didn't mean anything by it."

She was thrown. She had not expected him to be apologizing at all. Why would he do that if he didn't care?

She surprised _her_self by saying "No, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately." Of course it didn't mean anything to him, the kiss. It wouldn't mean anything to anyone. It was just to get out of the trap.

He grinned. "That's okay. So… we're friends?" he asked, uncertainly.

She nodded. "Yep. We're friends."

He smiled again, showing all his white, spotless teeth. She pretended to be blinded by the shininess (her teeth were white too, but his were RADIANT. If she didn't know any better, they probably glowed in the dark.) , while he sniggered.

Professor Flitwick came in and the lesson started, but all through it they shot each other little grins.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soon, they had become quite close. They had realized that day under the mistletoe that they could really communicate with one another, without feeling embarrassed about certain things. All feelings of floppy stomachs and unnatural heart palpitations had vanished when they saw each other, or at least, pushed to a corner and had been bluntly ignored.

One day, they sat in the library, passing notes, for the fear of being thrown out by Madam Pince for talking too loudly and out of the blue, Draco asked "Hermione?"

"Mhm?" she asked, smiling slightly as she doodled stuff on the paper they were using to pass notes.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

She choked on her own spit. "W-what?" she stammered.

"Do you think I'm hot?" he repeated.

"Um, Draco, where is all this coming from?"

"When I walk through hallways, people, especially that Gina friend of yours, start whispering to each other about…er… what was it again? oh, yes, how they want to throw me onto a table and start, er, ravishing me like there's no tomorrow, or something like that."

"I bet they do." She couldn't restrain herself any longer. She burst into insane peals of laughter.

"It's not funny!" he protested. "It's very uncomfortable!"

She nodded, and stuck her head under the table to laugh some more.

When she came up, her hair was in her face, and she saw Draco watching her, pouting. She stopped laughing, feeling bad. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Tell me." He insisted.

She started to turn red. "Well, er, um," okay, she could do this. It would be like pulling off a band-aid. "Yes, you are."

His face brightened. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Heaven knows what this'll do to your ego, but yes, really."

He grinned.

"And it's Ginny, not Gina."

"Oh. I see. Well, her descriptions seem to be more…er… explicit."

She let her head drop to the table so he wouldn't see her flaming face. "I can imagine that. Let me guess, peanut butter?"

"All the time."

She giggled. "I'm never going to eat that again."

"Me either."

He grinned again.

"How do you handle that without vomiting?"

He smirked. "You forget, Hermione, love, that I am a man."

She muttered "As if I could forget."

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Well, things, such as being ravished in extremely, er, creative methods, by a woman, would be, to you, disgusting, because you are, in fact, a woman. (Hermione rolled her eyes here) However, to men, it is generally quite flattering. And, occasionally, appealing."

She covered her face in her hands. "Stop." She moaned. "Please… you have just put the impossibly gross image of me and Ginny… oh, iwwwww."

He smirked. He murmured the word, loud enough only for her to hear, "Threesome" and she groaned again.

"Shut. Up. Malfoy."

"Make me."

"Why do you even have this stuff in your head?"

"All guys do. Lemme show you. Oi, Blaise," he called to an incredibly cute boy with pitch black hair and bright green eyes sitting nearby.

"Yeah?" said Blaise.

"What're you thinking about at this very moment?"

"Sex." He replied promptly.

"What kind?"

"Raunchy. Animalistic. With chocolate. And maybe a couple of skimpily clad girls to spice it up."

Hermione was turning red and choking at the same time. Draco was satisfied. "See?"

She regained some control and said "What if that's just you and Blaise?"

"Fair enough. Max!" he said to an incredibly quiet and shy (quite cute, too) looking Slytherin with brown hair and blue eyes sitting at another table. He looked up. "Yes?" he seemed fairly decent to Hermione.

"What did you dream about last night?"

He wouldn't be the sort to dream about—

"Sex." Was the short answer.

"Men." She rolled her eyes. Max grinned and winked at her before returning to his book, shaking his head. He still seemed pretty nice to Hermione.

"There. Have I proved it?"

"I suppose so. But that doesn't make men any less insane."

He smirked. "Of course."

She grinned.

--

"Ginny?" asked Hermione in the library one day.

"Hmm?" asked Ginny absently, as she wrote something on a scrap of parchment.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." But her face coloured.

Hermione managed to snatch the paper from her hands and read it out loud.

_Ideas…_

_Peanut butter_

_Chocolate_

_Honey_

_Strawberries_

_Whipped cream_

_Whips_

_Catwoman outfit_

"Gin, what's this?"

"Well, that is a number of ways me and Draco can have sex."

She spluttered. "You write this stuff down?"

"No," she scoffed. "That's why I didn't properly label it."

Seeing Hermione's looked, she added "It's okay, you can have one of my ideas, if you want. Ooh, I think you'd look good in a Catwoman outfit. All the leather. Would go well with that rake-thin figure."

She didn't know which to be more surprised about, that Ginny wrote lists about how she would shag Draco, or the fact that she had called Hermione's figure rake thin.

"I am not rake-thin."

"Reed-thin, then. Skinny."

"I am NOT."

"Oh shut up."

"Ginny, you are mental."

"I know." She said. "But Hermioneeeeee, you have too low a self-esteem!!! Here, take this." And she shoved an extremely popular magazine (**A/N **whose name I won't mention here, for privacy's sake. Let's call it X, shall we?) into Hermione's hands. "Page 53. Do it."

"Um, sure Gin, I will."

Ginny smiled at her brightly and walked away. Hormone turned to page 53.

_How confident are you? Take this self-esteem test to find out!!_ Said the title. There were ten questions with a, b, c, d type options.

She pulled out a pen from her bag and started reading the questions.

She was reading the results when Draco sat down next to her. "Whatcha doin', Granger?" he asked.

She grinned at the article, faced him and said "Apparently, I have major self-esteem issues, even though I'm a confident and bubbly girl, I need to get more confidence and be more bold and outgoing."

He snorted. "Lemme see that." And he snatched the article from her hand and read it, smirking. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"Ginny gave it to me."

Once he was done with that article, he started flipping through the magazine casually.

"Summer wear. Post-summer wear. Spring wear. Pre-spring wear. Autumn wear. Mid-autumn wear. Post autumn wear. Winter wear. Mid winter wear. Wow. If someone actually bought all this stuff, their wardrobe would explode."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "I always thought it was a major waste of time. Let me see it." She took the magazine from him and looked at all the clothes. He eyes widened and almost glazed over. "I love that skirt! And that belt is amazing! Don't you think this hat is wonderful?"

Draco looked horrified. "Not you too. I thought I had finally found a SANE friend of the opposite gender, but you're not!" he moaned. "You're a zombie, just like the rest of them!"

"Shut up. I am not."

"Are so."

She stuck her tongue out at him and so did he.

"Oh well. Women are all the same inside their heads, I suppose."

She couldn't help but smile and so did he.

She loved his smile. She loved him. Wait, what? Where had that come from??? She pretended it never happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Next year… (6th)

"Heya Granger." Said a tenor voice Hermione had been missing so badly since before the seemingly endless holidays from behind her, as she stood at the train station.

"Draco!" she cried, spinning around and throwing her arms around his neck without warning.

"I missed you." She whispered into his hair.

He was surprised, but hugged her back. "I missed you, too, Hermione."

She finally let go of him. He was blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Sorry," she muttered, blushing as well.

He grinned, instantly lightening the mood. "'S all right. Can't say I blame you, though. Not many can see me and not feel compelled to hug and/or snog me."

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

He bowed exaggeratedly.

She couldn't help but grin.

"Move it, Granger." Said a Hufflepuff behind her, and she proceeded to drag Draco towards the castle.

"Shut it, Collins." Said Draco over his shoulder. At least Collins had the decency to look terrified out of his wits.

"Why do you let people walk all over you like that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's better than picking a fight and making enemies."

"Picking fights are fun!" he protested.

She grinned. "I suppose they are, for you. But I'm a decent person."

"Goody goody Gryffindor, you mean." He muttered very audibly.

She grinned again. "Don't make me punch you in the face again, ferret."

He feigned terror. "I'm so scared! Help! Someone, help! The goody two shoes is going to shove my nose into my brain!" he mock-wailed.

She punched his arm. "OWWW." He said, rubbing the injured (not really, but still kind of) arm.

"Jeesh, Granger, you're about as strong as a rampaging elephant."

"Shut up."

"Fine." He sniffed.

She grinned, and so did he, after a moment.

Once in the Gryffindor common room…

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry. She looked around. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Er, okay."

"Hermione," he said, once he pulled her into a corner. "I've seen you hanging out with Draco Malfoy, recently… are you friends?" he didn't sound mad, or anything, just curious.

"Er, yes, kind of." She said, surprised he had noticed.

"Well, you trust him, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you should know I'll support you throughout, okay?"

"Thanks, Harry," she was touched that he wasn't having a seizure or something.

She hugged him lightly.

He hugged her back. Harry was so easy to love, but she loved him as a friend, no more.

"Also, try and stay away from Ron when you're around Malfoy, would you? As you probably know, he doesn't like Draco too much."

"I know."

He smiled and walked away.

She remembered why she liked Harry so much. Recently they had grown distant. She snuggled down into the sofa with her book feeling warm and fuzzy. Nice.

--

Time passed faster than Hermione believed possible.

She soon found Christmas drawing close.

"Hey, Draco," she said, one day. "You staying for the Christmas hols?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, my mum and dad went on a second honeymoon, so to speak. Paris."

"I see. I think I'll stay too. Home isn't exactly my favourite place right now." He shrugged. "My dad."

"Oh."

He grinned at her expression. "Feeling sorry for ickle Draco, are we? Don't. I'll be okay."

She whacked him lightly.

--

Soon enough, the holidays came. Hermione and Draco went on a mad studying spree, going absolutely ballistic, spending hours on end with books surrounding them. Then, one day, well, morning, technically, early morning, 3 am to be exact, Hermione woke up, unable to sleep. She had been tossing and turning the whole night. She needed a walk. (**A/N sounds familiar, eh? If not, click back to chappie one!!! :D)**

She got up, too groggy to care where she was going. She pulled on warm clothes, and stumbled down towards the kitchens. She had been thinking about Draco. As usual. She got down to the hallway where the portrait of the fruit was, and of course, in her daze, stumbled under the mistletoe. Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit. Just then, footsteps round the corner. "Draco!" she cried, for he was the only one apart from her who would come down at such an ungodly hour.

But, of course, it was too late. **(A/N I know, cliché, cliché, but hey! Is it that bad????)** Draco ran into her knocking them both over.

"Jeesh, Granger," he started. Then he froze. "Let me guess. You're not here snorting cocaine?"

She shook her head, trying not to smile. "What is it with us and this mistletoe?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She shrugged.

"Well."

"So."

"Shall we?"

"I suppose."

"At least it's not like last time. When we were complete enemies."

"Yeah. At least now we're friends. So it's better."

"Uh huh."

She cleared her throat.

"Oh, what the hell," he said, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into an embrace, after which he kissed her square on the mouth. She was extremely surprised, to say in the least.

However, she didn't not kiss back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

They finally broke off, almost suffocating due to lack of oxygen. Then Draco kissed her again, even more passionately than before.

This time, she was even more surprised, bordering on shocked and she stupidly pulled away and said into his ear "Draco, we're already out of the mistletoe."

He whispered back, a trace of amusement in his voice "I know." And he kissed her.


End file.
